The Tamaranian
by Vexic929
Summary: Starfire comes to the Animorphs school. Crappy summary I know. -REVISED 3/17/11
1. The New Girl

My name is Marco and I am the luckiest guy alive. Well, ok maybe that's not entirely true. In fact, I'm usually a pessimist but I was psyched. Why you ask? A new girl just came to our school. She's pretty, smart, tall, athletic, and she didn't know the dress code. Now normally tall wouldn't make me too happy but she looks like some sort of supermodel…or maybe a goddess. She has bright red hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a great body. On this particular day she was wearing a purple mini-skirt, a purple crop-top, and purple thigh-high boots…purple seemed to be her favorite color. Now I knew Chapman would probably send her home if he saw what she was wearing so I graciously offered to show her to her classes so she wouldn't have a chance of running into him and getting in trouble.

She told me her name was Star and said,

"You are very kind friend-Marco,"

when I offered to help her.

"Now may I ask where is the class-room of 'lunch'?"

I wondered if she was serious. Did she really think lunch was a class? I figured she was so I said,

"lunch isn't a class Star, it's the time when we eat."

"Oh, I see, do you only eat once a day here?"

I fought back a laugh.

"No, we eat three times a day but only once while we're in school."

"Oh, well then, let us go eat the lunch."

She took my hand and I led her to the cafeteria.

We sat down next to the others with our food and she looked at it like it was radioactive (which I wouldn't doubt in the least).

"This food looks…inedible,"

she said as she lifted up something that might have been macaroni.

"I'm sure it is but if you want to eat it you may be able to file a lawsuit against the school for food-poisoning,"

I said taking a bite out of the sandwich I brought. She sniffed it and leaned back looking like she had just lost her appetite.

"Is there any mustard?"

she asked looking at me. Jake passed it down. To everyone's surprise she didn't put it on the food. Instead, she took a straw and started drinking it. We all just stared at her.

"Oh, I am sorry, perhaps I should share?"

she said offering it to me.

"Um…where exactly did you say you were from?"

I asked slowly.

"I just flew in from New York but before I lived in…Canada."

She seemed to have to think about it, I didn't think that would be a question she would have had to think about. Rachel leaned over and whispered

"oh yeah Marco, she's definitely a keeper."

She smirked and resumed eating her lunch. I rolled my eyes; sure she was a bit weird and had weird habits…and maybe she wasn't the brightest star in the sky but she was nice and pretty and she seemed to really like me.

The next class was even stranger. We sat down in history and Star seemed to be obsessed with the map of the world. Our teacher, Mr. Ball, called on her when she wasn't paying attention but she obviously didn't hear the question because all she said was;

"the world is so…colorful!"

Mr. Ball just stared at her—along with the rest of the class. She continued to stare at the map the rest of the hour; I wasn't betting on her getting a passing grade.

After school I walked Star home—with the others trailing behind. For some reason they didn't trust me alone with her…I couldn't imagine why. All I said was…never mind. What I said isn't important.

"So…do you think that Star girl's just a little weird?"

Jake asked me as we walked to his house.

"That depends, what do you mean by 'weird'? I mean, she's obviously not normal, but neither are we…wait that's a really bad example…"

Jake laughed,

"I mean does she seem a little…off? Like maybe she's not exactly…human?"

I stopped walking.

"Which not human thing are you thinking of Jake?"

"I dunno, just not human."

"She's not a Yeerk Jake."

"Marco—"

"No, no way!"

"We can't be sure. You know that!"

"She's not!"

"What makes her immune? Explain that and I'll reconsider."

I glared at him. I knew he was right and I hated that, I just didn't want to believe that she could be a controller. I turned and started walking the opposite direction to my house.

"Marco…Marco!" I stopped walking and Jake ran up beside me.

"Look, we'll just keep an eye on her for three days and then we'll know for sure."

I nodded.

"Alright Jake, but I'm not going to be the one to watch her. If she's a controller, don't tell me."

He nodded his agreement, called Tobias to ask him to start watching, and we walked to his house and played video games the rest of the day.


	2. Human?

Three days later Tobias gave us the ok that Star wasn't a controller. Needless to say I was relieved; I didn't want my potential girlfriend to be a controller. That would have made for a very awkward date. So that afternoon I decided to ask her out. I wasn't sure how she'd react but I figured I had nothing to lose. I walked up to her practically hyperventilating.

"Hey Star…"

"Hello friend-Marco. You do not look very well; are you ill?"

"No…just nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Well…um, I guess I'll just come out and say it. Star, will you go out with me?"

She looked at me for a second.

"Um…yes I will go out with you Marco,"

she finally said, smiling. It was my turn to stare; had she really just said "yes"? I broke into a huge grin and she started laughing.

"When should we go out Marco?"

"Hmmm…how about tomorrow; say six-ish?"

She nodded,

"we will go out around six-ish."

She giggled, hugged me, and walked away. I swear I still have bruises from her hug, but at that point I didn't care.

Later that day we had a meeting in the barn. When I got there it was just me, Ax, and Jake. Rachel and Cassie had gone to the mall—or rather Rachel had dragged Cassie to the mall—and Tobias was still making sure Cassie's parents weren't home. While we were waiting I took it upon myself to talk about Star—non-stop.

"…she's amazing! And she actually wants to go out with me! No one else; just _me_! But…she does have this one really weird thing about her—I mean other than the fact that she drinks mustard and is fascinated by the fact that the world is 'colorful'."

Jake sighed;

"ok Marco, I'll humor you, what's so weird about her other than that?"

"She's freakishly strong—like Superman strong…and I swear I saw her hovering when I walked up to ask her out. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was Supergirl herself!"

Ax looked at me like I was crazy for a second, then he asked me;

((is there anything else you noticed about her? Anything else that is out of the ordinary?))

"Well…hmmm…her eyes are bright green—and I mean all of her eyes; including the part that's supposed to be white, and they turn even brighter green when she's angry."

Ax started pacing;

((that is not possible, that is simply not possible…))

"What's not possible?"

Jake and I asked in unison.

((She sounds like a species my people have had contact with only once. Their planet is even farther away from Earth than mine. There is no way she could be here…))

"Ax! What species is she?"

Jake asked.

((I believe she is a Tamaranian.))

I stared at him.

"Ok…what's a Tamaranian?"

((Tamaranians are a humanoid species that can fly, withstand the vacuum of space, and many can shoot energy beams from their hands and eyes.))

I blinked. That's all I could think to do at the moment. I was dating an alien? I supposed Tamaranian was better than Yeerk though…at least I hoped it was.

"So I'm dating a Tamaranian Supergirl?"

Ax nodded; nodding was something he'd picked up from us—Andalites don't normally nod.

"Well that's better than a Yeerk…right?"

((Yes, it is better than a Yeerk…though Tamaranians tend to be a bit…annoying.))

"And what exactly makes us so annoying?"

All three of us whirled around to see Star—eyes glowing!

"Hey Star, I guess we should introduce our friend here huh?"

"That would be helpful Marco."

"Star this is Ax; Ax, Star."

"Alright Ax, what is your full name? I know it is not customary for Andalites to have short names."

((My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil.))

"I am _Princess_ Starfire of Tamaran."

I stared at her.

"P-pr-_princess_?"

I stammered.

"Yes, I do not normally tell people my title but since your friend is an Andalite I assumed I should tell him or I would not get_ any_ respect."

Ax glared at her.

"I'm starting to get the feeling these two don't like each other,"

Jake whispered. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh really? I thought they were best friends,"

I said sarcastically. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Aximili I assume you're in the military or you would not be here. I am curious, what is your rank?"

Ax scuffed a hoof against the floor then answered,

((I am an Aristh.))

Starfire started laughing.

((Why are you on Earth _Princess_ Starfire?))

"It is none of your business why I am here _Aristh_ Aximili. Though I do wonder why _you_ are here since it seems you are the only Andalite; these two are clearly human."

((I follow Prince Jake.))

She glanced at Jake for a moment, then she continued to glare at Ax.

"I would not have thought a proud Andalite warrior would follow a human. Perhaps I assumed you were more arrogant than you truly are."

She seemed to soften and her eyes stopped glowing.

"I am sorry for misjudging you friend-Aximili."

She smiled and Ax relaxed at her change of tone.

Rachel and Cassie walked in carrying bags and Tobias flew in through in to the rafters. They all stared at Starfire and for a minute no one said anything.

"Um…"

Rachel started.

"Who's she?"

"Starfire. She's a Tamaranian and Marco's new alien girlfriend."

Jake replied. Cassie just kind of stared at her.

((Why is an alien, besides Ax, here?))

Tobias asked us.

"Well…why are you here, Star?"

"I am here because I have left the Titans to fight the Yeerks."

She folded her arms.

"I'm the only one of them that knows about these Yeerks. They did not listen to me when I told them about the evil aliens. So I am here."

"Who are the Titans?"

Cassie asked her.

"The Teen Titans. We…I mean, they are a group of fi—four people. Robin has no powers but he is very skilled in the martial arts. Beast Boy can turn into animals—much like your morphing ability Aximili, except he is always green and has no time limit. Cyborg is half machine and Raven can move things with her mind."

I looked at her,

"you have really weird friends."

"So do you,"

she pointed out. I couldn't argue with that.


End file.
